Nowadays in our daily life, it is almost unavoidable for everyone to use marking instrument for writing affairs down, drawing figures, recording notations, or marking symbols, etc. However, for the most people, what they feel bored and inconvenient most is ink provision of the ink marking instruments is not steady.
Furthermore, it will make troubles or embarrassments to people when they do a presentation, a seminar or a speech if some of the words, symbols or figures they marked on board are dark enough, but others are too shallow to be identified by the attendances. Especially when the key words, symbols or figures needed to be present clearly are not clear enough to be identified, the efficiency of the presentation, seminar or speech will fall down apparently.
According to the gravity principle, ink within a marking instrument flows down from a high position to a low position, and the flow rate of ink flowing is proportional to the height deviation from the start to the destination of flowing. In the present, when a person naturally uses an ink marker to write words on a board, such as a white board, with a elevation angle approximate to 90 degree, the board is almost vertical to the ground level, the ink marker is approximately horizontal to the ground level, and the height deviation from the start to the destination of ink flowing is approximate to zero. Even more, the head of the marker may lift up and the tail of the marker may lie down when somebody uses the ink marker, and the height deviation from the start to the destination of ink flowing may be minus in this moment. So, the rate of ink flowing or provision will be apparently decreased approximate to zero, even zero, depending on the relation of the capillarity effect within a refill of the ink marker and the angle between the ink marker and the ground level.
Besides, another problem around current markers, the short life of refills and refill heads, is also existed for a long time. Especially, people usually push or pull markers hard when its color becoming shallower, this is the reason to distort or even to destroy the refill head.